


Owned

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Styles, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, M/M, Nude Photos, Public Humiliation, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some not safe for work pictures of Harry get leaked.





	Owned

Harry woke to his phone ringing and he groaned, not even bothering to get up, just reaching for it on the nightstand and dragging it to his ear, face still buried in his pillow.

 

“Hello?”

 

“H? Hey, are you up?” The words were urgent, rushed and Harry frowned, waking up a little more because Louis rarely sounded like that.

 

“Am now? What’s up?” He lifted his head, glancing towards the alarm clock and nearly dropping back down when he saw how early it was.

 

“H….I’m sorry. I didn’t...I’m really sorry.”

 

“Sorry about what?” Harry pushed himself up, really starting to get worried now.

 

“Have you been online yet?”

 

“No.” But now he was standing and moving to get his laptop, frown on his face.

 

“I’m really sorry,” Louis repeated.

 

“For what, Lou? What’s going on?” But all it took was booting up his laptop and going to Google to find it. He froze, lost his voice, lost his breath even at what popped up in response to his name.

 

“Lou?” His voice trembled.

 

“I’m sorry. Someone stole my phone while I was out last night. Must’ve found the pictures. I’m sorry.”

 

Harry barely heard him, staring. They were all pictures that he remembered Louis taking. A picture of Harry in pink panties, a picture of him with the collar on that had the property tag, a picture of him kneeling. The worst, however, was the pictures of him naked.

 

The chastity device and piercings were on full display in these. The cock cage was a simple metal one that threaded through the piercing that ran through the tip of his dick and out the underside just below the crown. He felt a little sick as he stared at the picture of his soft, caged dick, at the piercing locked together with a second one below his balls. Then, there was another, this one with another attachment to the cage showing that included a metal plug to keep him completely locked down.

 

He was wearing the cage without the plug right then. That was a constant thing so that Louis was the only one allowed to bring him to orgasm when he unlocked the cage and the piercings. Harry scrolled down some, and then flushed at some of the comments, humiliation coming on strong.

 

His phone rang again and he didn’t have to look at it to know that it was probably either his publicist or manager.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Louis woke up to the bed dipping and a body snuggling up to him. He opened his arms automatically, even before he opened his eyes and brought Harry close. Harry buried his nose in Louis’ neck and Louis smoothed a hand through his hair. He wasn’t surprised at Harry showing up. He’d spent nearly all of yesterday on the phone with Harry in between the meetings Harry had had to go to over the photos.

 

He’d successfully convinced Harry that he’d simply forgotten to lock his phone before setting it down when he’d gone out and someone had stolen it.

 

“Lou.” There was a slight whine in his voice and he pulled back.

 

“Hey, it’s okay baby. It’s not that bad.”

 

Harry’s face was red and he wondered if it had been since he’d seen the pictures. “It is that bad, Lou! I-“

 

“Hey,” Louis cut him off, sharply, “It’s going to be okay, H.” He pushed Harry until he was on his back and then rolled on top of him. “So, people know you have kinks. Everyone has them.”

 

“But what they were saying…” Harry’s face turned even redder and Louis had to bite the inside of his cheek. He wouldn’t say it out loud but this was one of his kinks. He let that keep in a darker part of his mind because he was pretty sure that delighting in someone’s humiliation wasn’t a good thing unless the other person liked it as well.

 

Louis cupped Harry’s crotch, rubbing his thumb along it and feeling the metal of the cock cage. “Look at it this way,” he said, leaning forward until he could whisper the words against Harry’s skin, “now everyone knows you’re mine, right?”

 

People already knew they were dating, but most seemed to assume that Louis was the bottom, mostly because of how much bigger Harry was than him.

 

“Lou…” Harry was still embarrassed but now there was a hint of arousal in it as well.

 

Louis yanked his pants and boxers down, staring down briefly at the chastity device before coaxing Harry over so that he was on his knees and elbows, legs spread. Louis made quick work of opening him up with his fingers. Harry was quite the mess by the time he finished, had dropped down until his face was pressed into the mattress and was begging Louis to take off the cage.

 

“Not yet,” he said, reaching around to grip Harry’s caged dick while he guided his own inside the boy below him. He stilled for a moment when he was fully inside, making silent apologies along Harry’s back.

 

Letting everyone know who Harry belonged to…that was why he’d released the pictures. He’d felt bad about it, and then turned on by some of the comments that it seemed like he _owned_ Harry. He squeezed Harry’s dick a little tighter. He’d release the cage later. Right now, he might have been enjoying the fact that he really did own that part of Harry just a little too much.


End file.
